What The Sea Brought
by BehindHappyFaces
Summary: On a calm afternoon drifting out at sea, Matt  a degraded Irish fishermen  captures a mysterious blonde boy in his net. It seems impossible to find out this curious teens past without discreetly falling for him. Yaoi rated for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**A/N: OK, this story is a crossover of death note and an amazing Irish movie called Odine. All the characters, except for like, extras will be death note. The plot is slightly different, and the characters are definitely OCC sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or Odine and take no claim to the majority of the plot.**

* * *

The sea was calm. It was rare the waves stayed at bay, as they seemed to be this morning. The hills from the land to his left loomed tall and mighty, the sheer cliffs dotted with crest fallen rocks jutting out of the water, threatening any vessels away. His fathers ship dipped in and out of the water, the salty air brandishing the sent of the ocean. The red heads shirt clung to his slender frame beneath his frayed coat, his jeans torn more than at the knee. He pulled the last of the lobster cages onto the deck, sighing at the absence of any crustations.

He glanced at the sun through his orange tinted goggles, just barely making its slow decent back into the sea. It was fairly cold for February, and the teen's feeble coat did close to nothing against the cold. _No use in staying here all day, _he reasoned.

The boy picked his way through ropes and what naught to the starboard and released the lever to reel in the large net used for fishing schooling fish. He kept one hand lazily in place while his other fumbled for a cigarette. He reconsidered, and leaned on the lever to free both hands, and lit his fag with the click of his lighter. He heard the faint sound of the net leaving the water over the rumble of the engine and the cawing of hungry seagulls. He choose then to turn and inspect today's most likely meager catch.

The cigarette fell from his lips, and he immediately moved away from the lever causing the machine to halt and jerk away from the boat, bobbing slightly at the movement.

"Dear sweet baby Jesus…" he muttered, face falling into shock.

He was in motion, his uncoordinated feet tangling in a net, he feel into the cabin where the radio was kept, trying to pull himself free. "Hello, anyone! I need help! Anyone!" he cried into the microphone, and replaced the clip when he received an affirmative. The boy stumbled back to the deck, clutching the steering panel for support. He honestly couldn't believe his eyes.

A blonde….. boy, perhaps, was tangled in the net. His face a ghastly pale and his lips half parted. His wet hair hung just above his shoulders and was cut rather mediocrely, with choppy strands that obscured his right cheek.

The… boy, shifted and the red head gasped. It wasn't possible, he couldn't be…..

"Your alive!" he cried and cursed the slow movements of the pulley as it slowly lowered the net unto the boat. He released it yet again and the contents spilled into the fishing hole. His striped shirt was reviled as the boy ripped free of his coat, hurried over to the coughing teen and wrapped it securely around his shoulders.

The boy was shivering, a wimpy black t-shirt sticking to his lithe body, instead of pants, the teen was wearing a simple pair of loose shorts, all of this completely drenched. He was shaking convulsively and clutching the black pea coat tighter around his scrawny chest.

The light catch of Tope and mackerel flopped uncertainly under and around their legs. The red head was crouching beside the blonde, a hand one his shoulder, and the other balancing himself against the deck of the ship. He watched the weak blonde and asked futile unanswered questions.

"What's your name? Where you from?" He continued questioning the shivering, coughing boy.

"Am I-I-I de-dead" He shook, his eyes wide and confused, his gaze flickered from the boy, to the net, and back to the sea. He pushed closer to the unknown boy, anything for some warmth.

"No you got caught in my net, you're alive. What's your name? Do you remember anything?"

The blonde hesitated a moment just as the wail of the coast guard pierced the ocean air. The blonde panicked, he pushed away from the red head and stumbled to the edge of the boat, slightly losing his stand as a particularly large wave rolled into the ship.

"What the hell! Get away from there!" the boys goggles stuck uncomfortably into his eyes as he slammed into the boy, properly confirming him as male and knocking the two of them into the steering panel. He slipped, but continued to drag the withering boy away from the edge of the deck.

"They can't see me! Let me go you ass! Bitch! Let me go!" The blonde struggled in the unrelenting iron grip of the other boy.

"What?"

"Let me go!" He growled throwing out his legs and causing the two of them to tumble unto the deck. The red head gasped and loosened his grip, which the blonde immediately took for granted and crawled away from the other. The goggle clad teen sat in shock for a moment as the strange boy scampered into the under deck hold.

"What…. The hell…"

The coast guard pulled up along side the fishing vessel and called out to the boy over the loud speakers.

* * *

**Confused? Thats ok, reviews are loved. Please let me know if it choppy or anything. This isnt technically a chapters, id like to think of it as just a preview sorta thingy, yeah that.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Call of a Sylkie

" Sir!" The coast guard repeated, "What seems to be the problem?"

The boy stuttered uncertainly for a moment before, " A seal!" The men looked at him curiously, possibly contemplating the teens use of drugs. " It was caught in the net, and, and…. Eating my fish!" he finished lamely.

" A seal," The larger man said disbelievingly. "Was eating your fish? And you called the coast guard?"

"Yes, I panicked, but everything's cool now. Just going to pack up and uh, take it home." The red head tried at a smile and turned around blushing, biting his lower lip.

"Your mighty lucky I don't ticket you for this." The shorter man commented. " Be sure to keep us for emergencies lad." The men chuckled and started the engine.

He closed his eyes and released a breath as the engine of the coast guard slowly disappeared. His father was sure to be informed and he would never hear the end of this from his stepmother. He stood there a moment longer taking in the past few minutes of his life, trying to process all that had happened.

What was he going to do with the boy? He couldn't keep him on the boat. Maybe he could toss him over the side and hope to be rid of him. But there were much too many flaws in that plan. He took a deep breath and faced the lid of the hatch.

"There gone." He called. The lid slowly lifted and the icy glare of the blonde penetrated the red head, causing him to flinch.

The blonde looked around, decided it was safe and completely lifted the hatch, and climbed out.

"Whats your name?" The red head gaped at the blonde, whom might he add, just saved the life of. How dare he command the name of a boy who had just helped him such.

"Yours first." He sated staring coldly at the blonde.

"Mello."

"Matt."

The blonde, Mello, was now shivering again. Matt's coat soaking wet now, the blonde would surly freeze if he didn't get him to land soon.

"I'm taking you to my grandfathers house." Matt stated.

"Fine. Just don't tell a sole you found me, or else." The threat was less threatening due to the blondes shivers.

"Here," Matt tossed the boy a blanket from the cabin and sat down at the steering panel. "Don't move. Stay low if you don't want to be seen, we're going into town a ways." He muttered coldly.

Mello grunted a response and collapsed onto the dingy cabin floor.

Matt's grandfather, Roger, had died last year. He had been quite a hermit and chose to live as far away from the town as one could on the island. His cabin was small and one roomed. No one had dared touch it after his death fearing a ghostly haunting. Matt was the only one not afraid of the old man, and as close as anyone could be to a hermit in the family.

He steered the boat to the nearest pier and hitched up the smaller row boat to take the pair up to the seaside cabin. Mello distastefully climbed in and let the red head take the handles and row them to shore. Neither of them spoke until Mello slipped whilst getting out and toppled into the water, getting completely soaked again.

He stood looking like a wet cat and cursed at the red head for laughing at him.

"Shut it ass hole." He growled shaking his head a frown etched into his porcline skin.

"M' sorry." Matt said biting his lip to keep in the giggles that threatened to explode. He mad himself busy by tying the raft to a nearby post and followed the blonde up the steps and unto the porch of the tiny house.

"Where is the old man?" Mello more or less commanded. He kept his glare going until he saw the now sullen face of Matt.

"He's gone."

Mello waited for an explanation, but Matt continued to the door and removed a key from under the dead plant nestled in a pot on the porch. Mello huffed. He hated being ignored. The feeling was unknown he did not embrace it.

"What's that supposed to mean? When's he coming back?" he stepped in front of the red head blocking his way.

"He's dead, so most likely never." Matt muttered and pushed past the blonde. Why was helping this boy again? "I'll bring some food later, if you tell me were your from. And why you're here."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Matt was getting frustrated.

"I just can't- I don't even remember. I'm here because you brought me here."

"So you don't know how you got in the water?"

"No."

"How 'bout why you don't want people seeing you?"

"Because I was caught in you net."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I wasn't caught in _their_ nets. I was caught in yours. You cant get rid of me."

"So your like some kind of mermaid then?" Matt scoffed.

Mello hesitated a moment looking at Matt curiously. "I prefer sylkie."

Matt laughed waiting for the boy to laugh with him and tell him the truth. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"You expect me to believe you're a sylkie? Wait, and I bet you want me to find your seal coat to right?"

"Your not getting anywhere making fun like that. And if I find my seal coat, I must return to the water." Mello looked worried for a moment before his cold glare returned when Matt laughed again.

"Alright. Whatever." Matt whipped a fake tear from his eye and smirked at Mello." I'll be back soon. Don't hurt yourself. Feel free to run away if you desire." Matt chuckled again and walked out the door leaving it open behind him.

Matt crawled into his truck and started the engine. The old luger gave a spurt of exhaust before rumbling to life. He had to go pick up his brother and take him to the doctor. The road caused the truck to jump over the potholes and bounce into the crevasses.

Near's school was expensive. It was hurting his family to send him there. It caused matt to have to drop out of his. But he could be a fisher man, when Near's only hope was to get an education and become something because of it. His sickness weakened him and took away any opportunity of a manual laborer. Lucky the boy was smart. Matt had been smart too, which was why he was hardly suffering by dropping. Most boys his age had already anyway.

The albino was sitting in his wheelchair outside the family home, waiting for his brother.

"I'm sorry I'm late Near." Matt called from the driver side as he helped him into the car and placed his chair in the back.

"It's fine. Near's not going to be late yet if Matt hurries." Matt sighed at his brothers use of third person. His parents had been fighting again. Or perhaps they were both drunk. Near only slipped into this when something of the like had happened.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3: Purple Soup Bowls

**A/N: Hopefully it ok. Not to much Matt/Mello, kinda filler. I hope I don't offend anyone with the drunk parent stuff, its roughly based off silentreaper's (devientart) comic were Misa and Light were trailer trash(lol) gotta love that image. **

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own death note, odine, or light and misa in trailer trash**

The doctors was frightening to say the least. Near was strapped into an oversized chair in the small portable, needles sticking dangerously into his pale thin arms. Matt was seated next to him; game boy perched in one hand (paused) while his other loosely held his brothers. There was a quiet, soft beeping of the blood drip beside them.

"Tell me a atory." The cheeky albino demanded.

"What kind?" Matt was used to this behavior. In fact, some might say he enjoyed it.

"Any. But make it interesting." Matt seemed to be thinking for a moment, his hand went to tap his chin and he stared up at the low ceiling before he smiled and turned to face the boy.

"Alright, Once upon a time-"

"Do all stories have to start like that?" Near interrupted.

"I suppose, if they aren't real."

"Fine," the boy sighed," continue."

"So, once upon a time, there was a boy. He was fishing one afternoon when, just as he was about to leave, he caught a beautiful… girl in his net." Matt wasn't sure if his brother could understand the boy factor yet. "She had beautiful golden hair and sky blue, piercing eyes."

Matt watched as Near processed this for a moment before he continued, "She seemed to be very nervous and scared. He tried his best to help her, but she was too secretive. He took her to an abandoned house where she stayed the night."

"So she was a mermaid?"

"Maybe, he's not sure." Just then the nurse interjected with a question pertaining to Nears current iron intake. She bustled around the small space checking the young boys blood pressure and such before removing the blood drip and giving the pair permission to leave.

When the brothers made it back to the car it was raining. "Where are you staying tonight Matt?"

"I'm not sure, it depends. Misa isn't always to happy to see me and dad can be a pain if he's drunk." Matt turned to glance at the small boy from the corner of his eye, before returning his attention to the rain washed road.

"I suppose its best then, if you stay at your own apartment for tonight… again."

"I'm sorry. You know I love you, I really do, but…. I…. I think its time for me to officially move out." Matt wasn't quite sure how to say it.

The albino looked down, dejected. The rain gave a soothing sound to the now tense and awkward atmosphere. The subject had been carefully left out of most conversations between the boys ever since Matt had begun renting his own place. He couldn't bear to leave his brother like this, but staying in that home, unwanted and receiving constant verbal abuse had weakened him. He didn't want to be there anymore. Things never got physical, but Matt decided he was old enough to save his money from fishing and rent his way out.

"Matt?" The albino questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your coat?" Matt guiltily stiffened and blushed.

"I guess the mermaid took it." He smiled and Near gave out a laugh.

The red head turned unto their street and Near began to collect his things. Their house was small. It was on the corner, looking out over the bay to the side and connecting with the neighbors on the other. The rooms were littered with shabby furniture and articles of their stepmothers clothing. The rain continued as Matt pulled the wheel chair out of the back and set it up on the pavement leading to the door. He held an umbrella while Near got out of the car and wheeled himself to the door.

"Should I…. go inside with you?" Matt tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice when he addressed his brother.

"Of course." The door swung open and a drunk looking man stared at the boys with bleary eyes.

"Whatda heller you duin 'er?" He slurred, glancing back between them as if trying to put the face to name. The brunette man was tall, his wife beater slightly rumpled, a stain running down the middle and his hair disheveled as if he had run his hand through it one to many times. In one hand he was clutching the door, ready to slam it at any moment while the other was sporting a half empty beer bottle.

"Who's at da' goddamn door, Light!" A blonde appeared behind him, her tight boob top and to short skirt were also wrinkled, her half done pigtails bounced when she thumped into the man in front of her.

"Oh!" she cried as if just remembering something," Idn't dat your brat an Near?"

"Haha, yeah yur right dear! C'mon in buuuudies!" He threw the door the rest of the way open and spread his arms wide, inviting them in, a wild grin spanning his face.

"Goodnight Near." Matt said stiffly, he wasn't quite sure if he should leave near with him or not. They had never hurt him in the past, in fact Near was strangely very well cared for when with his parents. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. "

"Be safe Matt." Near was wheeled inside and the door slammed into place, the slowly rotting wood of the doorframe falling in flakes onto the red hair below it. Matt stayed there a few moments longer waiting for anything, receiving nothing. He walked back to his car. It was dark. The only light coming from the overhead street lights lining the sidewalk every hundred meters or so. He momentarily tried to find a radio station before giving up. His place wasn't to far. It was dark there too. The rain invisible but cold, falling harder now.

Matt gave the door an extra hard shove and it opened reveling a small living area connecting to the kitchen. The room was narrow, a staircase in the middle, partially separating the rooms led to a bathroom and a bedroom. Matt sighed, he held his damp coat in one hand, and tried to take his boots off with the other. Once both boots were sitting over the floor vent, Matt draped his coat over the radiator and hastily prepared some ramen.

The soup bowl was purple. Ugly, faded, kiddy purple. Damn his dishwasher. He growled out some unheard curses toward the abomination as he fished the package from his cabinet. While the soup cooked, Matt took off his goggles and placed them on the hook beside the door. He stared at the goggles, which were lightly swinging side to side knocking against the cabinet and the door frame. They slowed to a stop, but Matt stayed, continuing his staring match.

The teapot on the stove whistled out. The shrill noise broke Matt's concentration and caused the teen to jump, knocking over a chair at his meager table in between the two rooms.

The boy sighed again and after picking up the chair, he plunked down on the couch to watch whatever new crap producers decided to induce on public minds. Matt managed to spill his soup only once tonight, which to him was an accomplishment. Around midnight, he decided that perhaps, it was time for bed.

The TV was turned off and he dragged himself up the stairs and into his double bed, which had been shoved up against the wall to make room for his pride and joy, his laptop. Some could say his life has on that thing. True, he was pretty connected, no to facebook or twitter, but to many head company databases and even a few links to the Scotland Yard database. His current project was the FBI, but that was taking sometime.

He changed into a clean shirt that didn't smell like a can of anchovies and a pair of sweatpants. The heating system didn't reach this floor, which left Matt shivering under his blankets. His thoughts immediately went to blonde, most likely shivering in his grand fathers bed. There was no electricity running to the house, only a gas-powered stove to keep the poor boy warm. Matt felt bad. He felt terrible.

He hadn't even thought about that. Whether the boy was a mermaid or not, it wasn't right to keep him out there, it was probably considered animal abuse too. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and pulled a hoodie on over his shirt. Damn him if he was gonna leave a poor sexy boy out in the cold alone.

Whoa.

Take that back. Poor _helpless_ boy alone. There, that's better. Matt new he was at least slightly gay, but he had just meet this boy and so far even if the boy was beautiful, he had been a total bitch to him.

He grabbed his goggles and pulled on his boots before snatching his keys and heading out into the storm for a boy/mermaid whom he had just meet this morning who was possibly freezing to death in his late grandfathers house.

**E/N: Pardon any mistakes, a little rushed and not much happens (as stated above) so sorry :) **

**I like reviews, they literally make me write :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pressing Pause

The rain had subsided some, but continued thrashing the windows of the flat bed truck. Matt fixed his gaze on the house, from what he could tell, a candle had been lit in the kitchen. With a huff, he opened the door and rushed onto the porch.

"Open up, it's just me!" The boy pounded on the door, water dripping down his face and pooling under his boots. The storm caused huge waves to crash into the soil less then 7 meters from the entrance to the house.

The door swung open and a shivering blonde stood, clutching the borrowed blanket around him. From his position on the floor, Matt could he was struggling to light another candle. A pile of broken matches lay a few feet to the left.

"Wa-what do you wa-want?" Mello tried to give Matt a glare, failing miserably due to the visual shaking of his limbs.

"I was going to see if you might rather stay at my place until tomorrow, so you wouldn't freeze. But if you don't want me here…." Matt turned back towards the door in a mock leave.

"Wait!" Mello cried, grabbing Matt's arm and forcefully turning the boy towards him.

"Yes?"

"I would rather be warm and comfortable then stay in this shithole." Mello sniffed, obviously trying to hold onto his last thread of dignity.

Matt bit back a smile and nodded. "Alright, my cars outside."

Mello followed him into the rain, pulling the blanket over his face to shield the harsh wind. When both of them were in the car, he turned to the red head. "Are you even legal?"

Matt scoffed," I'm sixteen, legal enough for me." The red head turned onto the muddy road, swerving slightly to dodge a particularly dangerous looking pothole.

"Are you going to tell me how old you are?"

"No."

Matt grumbled a little and made his way to the main road. Mello was slouched in his seat, ducking further into himself every time the car went under a streetlight. Matt caught glimpses of him every few moments while the car sat a stop sign. His apartment didn't have a garage, or parkway, so he simply pulled up the curb and plucked the key from the ignition, letting the car cool before opening his door. The teen braved the wind as he waited for Mello under the cover of the tin roof, wiping profusely at his damp checks. The metal clanged and rustled due to the heavy wind with the trees.

Mello managed to make it over to Matt, still keeping his grip tight around the cuff of the blanket hitched around his shoulders, his other hand moved to grasp Matt's upper arm. The cracking door swung open and a puff of warmth enveloped the two in the door way. Mello shivered and dropped his grip on the red heads arm. Said red head moved inside slightly hiding a scoff and began fixing another bowl of soup for the boy. Mello took a shaky seat on the couch and waited. For some reason the boy was nervous. Considering who he was and what he had done in the past, it shouldn't seem like the boy had a nervous bone in his body. But being alone with this stranger in the middle of the storm set off a strange and uncomfortable feeling.

All feelings were pushed aside when matt brought the delicious smelling bowl from the kitchen. Steam curled off into the air, the heat causing Matt to have to carry the bowl with a pot holder. He set the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the blonde and left to go get a spoon. Mello stared at the cooling soup for a moment before looking over his shoulder to Matt, who struggled with the drawer next the fridge.

"Stupid piece a- AH!" he cried as he fell back, the drawer coming loose and sending the red head flying into the table. "Ouchie…." The boy rubbed the back of his head tenderly before picking himself up and turning to face the giggling blonde. Matt narrowed his eyes and tossed the spoon over, which to Matt's amazement, the blonde caught mid laugh.

"I'm going to bed. Fishing starts early and I can't be bothered to wake up late or I'll lose a days catch." Matt grumbled as he trudged up the stairs.

"Where'm I upposed to go?" Mello asked, shoveling the soup into his mouth.

"You can have the couch, its warmer down here, but I'm taking you back to me grandfathers in the morning."

"Away from you my love? How shall I ever live?" Mello joked clasping his hands under his chin and giving the red head his best doe eyes.

Matt rolled his and sighed before continuing his march up the steps.

"Hold on!" Mello cried.

"What?"

"I need a shower. You can't possibly suggest that I sleep after being drenched in sea water."

"Fine, wait mermaids know what showers are?"

Mello blushed and got wide eyed again. "Of course, don't fool yourself into thinking you the first human I've ever met with on land."

"Oh, and for once I actually thought I was special. Thanks for popping my bubble." Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello, but motioned for him to follow him upstairs to the showers.

Once Mello was settled and the shower was running, Matt went back to his bed and for the second time that night he got ready for bed. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep with the shower running, he hunted around in his bedside table for his DS. He hadn't been able to play in a while, but when the opportunity came around he was more then happy to comply.

After a few levels of Animal Crossing, the shower was adjusted and finally turned off with a curse. Matt discreetly paused his game and waited. After a few moments of silence, the door was thrown open and a dripping wet blonde tumbled out, landing on his bum in the middle of his room.

"Is everything broken in this place?" He muttered picking himself up, accidently letting the towel slip from his slender hips. Matt immediately averted his eyes concentrated on his paused game.

"Opps." Mello righted himself and the towel. "_You_ know I'm going to need some new clothes, and_ I_ know you game is paused." Matt blushed profusely and closed his paused game.

"I was making sure you were ok," he defended and got up to his dresser to find an appropriate outfit for the blonde to sleep in. He tossed the boy a red a black stripped shirt and some black boxers before going back to his bed. The retreating footsteps of the naked blonde boy brought dirty thoughts to his mind that he hopped would be tamed by a good nights sleep.

* * *

**E/N: Its like 400 words shorter then most chapters, but a kinda big things gonna happen in the next chapter, so bear with me :)**

**Mello really isn't a girl, and he wont ever turn out to be, so thats not were this stories going. Reviews make me write more, i really appreciate them.**


End file.
